1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic device and a printing device.
2. Related Art
In an electronic device such as a printing device, when a user gives an instruction to turn off power, a process for data protection or the like (hereinafter, referred to as “termination process”) is performed by software or the like incorporated in the electronic device (for example, see JP-A-2004-262065). Time required for the termination process depends on a system state. Therefore, the termination process may be completed in a short period of time in some cases, while in other cases completed for a long period of time (for example, 30 seconds or longer).
There has been an electronic device in which power is turned off after a predetermined period of time (hereinafter, referred to as “delay time”) has passed from an instruction to turn off the power using a delay circuit (for example, timer circuit) of hardware or the like, in order to secure the time required for the termination process. The delay time is predetermined so that the power of the device is not turned off during the termination process even when it takes a long period of time to complete the termination process.
Meanwhile, when software hangs up, the termination process cannot be executed and therefore the power of the system cannot be turned off. Accordingly, the power of the system is turned off using the above delay circuit of the hardware or the like when the software hangs up.
However, when the power is turned off by using the above delay circuit, the following problem arises. That is, the user have to wait for a long delay time secured for the termination process from the instruction to turn off the power until the power of the system is turned off, even when the termination process cannot be executed because the software hangs up. Further, the conditions of a system cannot be displayed on a panel or the like in a state where the software hangs up. This results in that the user has to wait for a long period of time while the user does not know the conditions of the system.